


First Date

by Bruceweezy



Category: Joe/Mika
Genre: F/M, First Date, Jika, Morning Joe, South France, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruceweezy/pseuds/Bruceweezy
Summary: Joe and Mika's first date!





	First Date

It was mid February in the South of France. To be precise, it was Valentine’s Day. The air was crisp, and the snow had fallen lightly to the ground, creating a soft crunch underneath the foot of anyone who stepped on it.

Walking cautiously down a slippery hill, Joe went to the bottom first and held out his hand for Mika, who kept both eyes steadily on the ground, and nearly missed his hand. She held on to his firm grip and let him lead her down the hill, feeling slightly nervous but also elated at this lovely encounter.

“Joe, why did we have to go to France in the winter?!” Mika said, her teeth chattering as she hugged herself to try to keep warm.

Joe could only smile at Mika, thinking she looked absolutely adorable in her winter gear, complete with a hat, scarf, gloves, and boots. How is she still cold? Was the only thought he could muster. “It’s not too much farther, Mika.” He held her hand until they got to a certain point, and then he stopped. He turned around to face her, and looked at her with a big smile on his face. “Stay right here. Don’t move.” His words were laced with mild humor and full of romance, so even though she was freezing, Mika listened and stayed planted where she was.

Joe stepped away for a few moments, and while he was gone, Mika thought about everything that had happened that had led up to this moment.

First, there was her divorce. She didn’t like to think about it, especially now that everything was said and done. But she was definitely glad to have it all over. But then, not long after the divorce, she had received a text from a long time friend of hers, Tia. It was a screenshot of a series of messages between Tia and Joe. Mika knew Joe and Tia were friendly, but she didn’t know how close they were, at least until she read those messages.

The first one was from Joe to Tia, asking her if she had been informed of Mika’s divorce being finalized, and Tia’s response was yes. What had thrown Mika was Tia’s second response, to a question that had not been asked, or any statement that had been said. Tia asked Joe if he was now going to tell Mika how he felt about her.

At first, Joe had played it off like he didn’t know what she was talking about, being coy and not wanting to discuss it, but Tia was persistent, and eventually got him to open up at least a bit. The message read as follows:

Joe: I don’t know, T. We have an amazing friendship. I don’t want to ruin that.  
Tia: Do you think she feels the same way about you?  
Joe: I haven’t the slightest clue.  
Joe:Has she mentioned anything?  
Tia: You guys are always so oblivious.  
Joe: What does my gender have to do with it?  
Tia: Joe...seriously? Do I have to spell it out?  
Joe: To put it plainly, T...yes.  
Tia: Fine. No, she has not said anything explicitly, but I know for a fact she has feelings for you that are not strictly platonic.  
Joe: Wow.  
Tia: After all that...that’s all the response I get?  
Joe: I’m just...stunned. I never expected her to feel close to the same way.  
Tia: Well take it from me, there is something there that might be worth exploring.  
Joe: You two are close. You know Mika better than anyone else. Do I tell her? I just...I just don’t want to make it awkward between us.  
Tia: Do you love her?  
Joe: What?  
Tia: Do. You. Love. Her?  
Joe: I don’t know. I care about her...a lot.  
Tia: Then do it!  
Joe: Thanks, T.  
Tia: No worries, Joe.

After that, it was the normal pleasantries, and Mika could not ever forget reading those messages. The main reason she couldn’t forget them was because Tia had sent them a week after the conversation had happened, and Joe didn’t even mention anything about his feelings once. He didn’t mention how he felt for at least another two weeks, and that was only because she brought it up.

The night Tia sent the message(s), Mika didn’t know what to think. She had always known there was some spark between her and Joe, but she didn’t know if it was just static cling, or if there was something to it.

She was in a bad place after she and her husband divorced, and one of the people who helped her get through that was Joe. He had been there every step of the way. So finally, in the first week of February on one of her many book tours, Mika had confronted Joe about it.

At first, he was taken aback. She had anticipated that, but she was eager to know how he felt, and she wanted to confirm that she really felt the same way.

On the last night of the tour, after they had gone back to their hotel and had had a drink before calling it a night, Mika brought up the subject. “Tia sent me the messages you guys sent a few weeks back.” She began.

At first, Joe was shocked and confused. What had they talked about again? Oh shit. He remembered suddenly. Joe’s face turned red immediately, and Mika knew it was not from the alcohol.

“M-Mika, I was going t-to ask you…” Joe said, unsure of how to approach the subject. “Y-you know I-I care deeply about you, and we are great friends. I ha-have had feelings for you for some time now, and I never brought it up b-because you w-were married, and I never knew how you felt, so I left it alone.”

Joe suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, but he had still felt uncertain. It was now Mika’s turn to blush. She looked down at her empty glass, almost wishing for some more liquid courage, but she was the one who’d brought it up...dammit.

“Joe, we are great friends. I feel the same way--at least, I think I do. Everyone already thinks we are dating, so why not give it a try?” Mika had given in to her heart and spilled it out on the table.

“But if things don’t work out, it’s going to be really awkward at work.” Joe said, nervously moving his cocktail napkin to another spot on the table.

Mika placed her hand on his, and softly kissed his lips with hers. “Everything will work out. I know it will.” Her movements and words were fluid and swift, and before Joe could even blink, she was standing as though ready to leave, and took his hand. He stood with her, in front of her, and while his face was still beet red, he looked down at her and said, “I really want to kiss you, Mika.” 

Then Mika said the three little words Joe hoped she would say. “So do it.”

Joe leaned down and put his lips on hers, igniting a fire in his heart that he knew would burn for the ages if he let it. He was only mildly shocked when she opened her mouth to let him enter, and took the opportunity and felt sparks he had never felt so strongly before this moment.

As soon as the kiss had deepened, Mika knew she was in deep trouble. She could feel sparks on her tongue from Joe, a tingle in her feet, and she could feel the void in her soul closing. For the longest time, Mika knew something had been missing in her life, and now she had found it.

Mika’s memory was cut short, as Joe came back to where she was standing, alone and carrying nothing, to her surprise.

“Close your eyes,” he said, his nose and face cherry red from the cold, but with a huge grin on his face. Mika took Joe’s hand and closed her eyes. She didn’t like surprises, but she felt she could live with one for now. Mika let Joe lead her to wherever he was going, and Mika realized shortly after they stopped they hadn’t walked far at all.

“Okay, Mika.” Joe said almost breathlessly, “open your eyes.”

Mika opened her eyes, and what lay before her she had never thought she would have the chance to see ever in her life. Standing before them was a giant horse pulling a carriage.

Mika grabbed onto Joe’s arm to keep from fainting. She was utterly speechless.

“Do you like it?” Joe asked, looking at her and then at the horse and back at her again.

“Like it?” Mika said, her voice stumbling over itself. “Joe, I--I--I…” she could only stutter, and the end of her sentence would not make its way out of her mouth.

“Well you said you’d never been in a horse-drawn carriage, and that you’d always wanted to ride in one, so…” Joe shrugged at the gesture as though it was nothing for him to rent a horse-drawn carriage on Valentine’s Day in the South of France.

“Th-this is for us?” Mika stuttered, completely stunned by this move, and could only look at Joe with a fantastic glimmer in her eyes.

“Mmhmm,” Joe said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the carriage. “It’s open so we have an amazing view, but the seats are heated, and there are blankets for you--I mean us--to keep warm.”

“Joe, this is--this is really amazing!” Mika finally said before hugging him tightly.

“Well, we have it for the next two hours...shall we ride in it?” Joe asked, leading the way for Mika to climb into the carriage.

“Yes, yes! Please, let’s do!” Mika said excitedly, climbing into the carriage, and cuddling up next to Joe when he climbed inside. He nodded to the driver, and off they went, roaming the snow-covered countryside bundled up, holding hands, and talking softly to one another.

After the two hours was up, the driver stopped the carriage at a place that Mika didn’t recognize. Joe got out of the carriage and paid the driver, and went to grab Mika off the carriage.

“Joe, what is this?” She asked, climbing down and staring at the beautiful chalet before them.

“This is dinner, and our sleeping arrangements for this evening.” He smiled at Mika, who was now speechless, but beaming with excitement.

They headed down toward the chalet, and Mika thought everything she saw was absolutely breathtaking. Even after dinner, Joe took her out on the second floor balcony to see the view of the countryside, and Mika had very few words to say.

“Thank you for an incredible first date, Joe. This has truly been amazing.” Mika said with much appreciation and gratitude.

“Oh, my dear Mika, this is only the beginning.” Joe said with a huge smile, before leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
